The Cloudy Road Ahead
by butterfliesarecool
Summary: Bella was changed all those years ago but by what?Later found by Charlie Swan who took her into his home in Seattle,Bella got a job as a model but her"27"birthday complicated her job.Stuck looking 17 Bella needs NEW. Where shall her immortal life take her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is Emily! Basically, I got bored and started writing this. You might have seen this story on my other account (emz-and-vix) but we now aren't writing together so I have decided to use my separate account to post the chapters. **

**JUST TO WARN YOU… THE BEGINNING IS MEANT TO BE BORING! So stay with the story if you can! **

**So without further ado… here is my story…**

Chapter 1

Conferences were one of the biggest parts of my life. It took over the day (thank God!) and certified my future.

Today was no different. I was going to London, one of the main meeting points my agency liked to meet at as it was situated in the country that had a language most of the world could speak.

English.

The plane fight was easy, quick and enjoyable.

My IPhone was allowed on throughout the whole flight, which allowed me to play on the applications that Charlie had installed for me the other day.

It took me a while to get used to the gadgets that humanshad. It took me a while to get used to everything human…

I was… changed sometime in the 1910"s…

(Into the Past…)

I was ill.

I was very ill.

I was… dying, in some hospital.

No one survived. My parents were gone.

The hospital was empty, the staff all running for their lives.

Running from the illness that had killed so many… and had never been cured.

So I was left there. Left to die - in peace I guess. This was my deathbed.

It was where I was supposed to die but where I was given a chance to live. Something came over to my bed one night. It was not in the room a second ago. It was quick and bright, very bright, too bright.

The light consumed me and… nothing.

(Back into the future…)

That was a long time ago and all that I can ever remember.

I should probably give you my name. Not to sound too James Bond, but the name is Bella. Bella Swan.

I am older than anyone in the world and never aging. I am forever immortal, which can be seen as a good thing, I can never die. But when you have no one, it's a heartbreakingly sad life.

Something gave me life that day in the 1910"s. Something that changed me into what I am today. Something made me live a life I happen to not want…

So yeah, I'm Bella and I look like… a teen with a difference, if you can put it that way.

Like I said before, something changed me including some of my bad features, so I could be described as pretty, extremely pretty.

The agency I was speaking about before was a modeling agency. One of the best. You could describe it as the Prada of modeling agencies, and frankly, I don't want it.

Before I was discovered by this agency, I was hiding. Hiding from the lust for blood. Human blood. It lures you in with its sweet, yet salty smell. A smell I could sense over a mile away, pulling me towards it just to taste it.

For many years I had been without human blood. I hate the fact of just killing an innocent person. So I went to one of the most remote parts on Earth.

I lived in the tropical rainforest. It's a nice place really. I survived on the animals that lived there. The monkeys had blood close to humans so I tried not eating them. They were my test and they taught me well for when _they_ came.

As you may know, the logging in the tropical rainforest is getting bad. They cut through so many trees and they finally reached my home.

It was hard for me not to drain them. I hadn't been around humans in decades. So, I had to escape. The humans were at risk. I left my home in the canopies of the trees and ran through the countries surrounding the forest.

No one could really notice me when I was running. I was too fast. If anyone did see anything it would be liked seeing a flash for around a millisecond and then they would just pt it down to a trick of the light.

I swam to different continents until I was hungry. The place I stopped was Seattle.

Deer was in plenty there so I stocked up on all I could. That was when human eye saw me. I could probably call him Dad. His name is Charlie Swan.

He saw me feasting on a small deer when he was just walking around in the woods. At first he thought I was from a nude colony.

I know, it is mad and you might be thinking 'wtf do those even exist?' but apparently some people live in those conditions with other people! Ew.

However, Charlie unfortunately thought that because, well, lets just say I wasn't decent (but I wasn't from a nude colony!).

Living, hiding in the rainforest with no one around meant that clothes weren't needed and anyway, clothes couldn't be in supply in the trees unless going 'Adam and Eve' with a leaf frock, which is frankly just silly.

So, Charlie thought that I was from a nude colony and I was wandering around in Seattle so he went up to me trying to find out why I had moved here. And he saw me eating, well draining this deer.

Now, when I am drinking and a human is close, well, lets just say that it is literally impossible for me not to attack him. Somehow, I didn't though. It must've been those monkeys!

I told Charlie everything in those small woods. He didn't care that I was naked and that I was a vampire.

Yes, a vampire. You could have probably guessed from me mentioning that human blood is what I have a particular lust for.

I hate what I am. In stories, vampires are the bad guys. But Charlie didn't see that in me (I was drinking the deer wasn't I after all (NOT a human)!).

He took me into his home, gave me some clothes and looked after me, like I was family.

After a while, he started searching on the Internet for more woods around Seattle for me to feed in, where no humans' normally trespassed.

The deer in the first woods I feasted in were lesser in number than normal (this was annoying because I thought I was being careful with the numbers but anyway…) so I decided to look further.

After another two years with Charlie, I was able to just be around other humans. I could talk to them and stand next to them. Never daring to touch them though. However, at this point Charlie was losing money, dramatically.

His job as a factory worker was failing and shutting down. He was having almost no money to supply himself with food because he was trying to pay his house mortgage. So I stepped in.

Normally I am hanging around in his house watching TV or cleaning the house. And at night, I am hunting or going for a walk outside.

This is where we meet my next "power" of being a vampire. I can't sleep, ever.

But anyway, normally I stay in the house and in the woods but because Charlie needed money I thought, "Arghh, what the heck, let's go get a job!" So now I have a job… as a model.

My phone started ringing and I grabbed it swiftly off the armrest on the chair. My agency was phoning, again.

"Hello?" I said into my Iphone, "Why are you calling me AGAIN?"

"Well, we are having some trouble with our flights down to London…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well lets just say that our booking didn't go through and well, we are all stuck here in Washington DC."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, we would like you to come back…?"

I was fuming! They want me to come back? No way! I actually wanted to go shopping in London for some shirts for Charlie! Apparently they have some really good mens shops.

They weren't stopping me!

"I bloody well don't want to go back! I'm already on the plane! I can't just go up to an airhostess and say 'Turn the fucking plane around we have to go back… It's a matter of life and death!"

"We understand, but we would recommend that you take another plane back. We will pay for it of course!"

"When is the next plane available?"

At this rate I wanted to come home.

"I'm just looking for you, Miss… the next one takes off three hours after your one lands. We are sorry for you having to wait."

"Well, you bloody will be!" I shouted ending the phone call.

Well, three hours gives me loads of time to get the shirts! I liked pretending I was extremely mad because then people would stay away from me a bit more.

At least I can get Charlie a good Birthday present. It's coming up soon. In about ten days Charlie will turn fifty. And I will turn twenty-seven.

I don't remember when my real birthday was. I just celebrate it on the same day as Charlie does. But this is bad…. very bad.

Because I'm a vampire, I never change the way I look. I'm stuck looking like a seven-teen year old girl. I can barely pass by saying that I was twenty-six. Twenty-seven?

Maybe… no, Charlie needs the money! I can't leave my job!

Charlie still has no job. Since Charlie lost his, more people moved into Seattle and took the jobs that were available.

They had all moved from La Push, because their houses "had been destroyed by big animals". Creepy or what?

Anyway, so I've been supplying the money ever since Charlie lost his job ten years ago. We still have lots of money in the bank because my job pays well.

But what if these "animals" come to Seattle. La Push isn't that far away and what if they "break down" our house?

Where would the money come from to buy another one? Or rebuild the ruins?

I'm so bloody superstitious and I'm the vampire!

**So yeah… this is a crappy start, but can you guys review so I know how the idea is? Is it good or is it bad?**

**I am writing another story at the moment… And note that it has a better start than this one :)**

**Follow the arrow and click the button!**

**Then Review my story!**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I **

**I I I **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! The next chapter is finally up! This was a hard chapter to write cause I didn't know what I was gonna do with Bella! Anyway, I sorted it out eventually! Sorry for the wait!**

**I have a BIG dilemma guys, who would **_**you **_**choose – Edward or Jacob (or Jasper, James etc.) Visit my profile and vote in my poll so I can see what you guys think :D**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 2**

"What's on the menu today, Bella?"

Charlie had just walked through the door and was taking his big, brown coat off.

"It's still your turn to cook tonight!"

Of course, it was still my turn to cook Charlie's dinner. It's always my turn! Everyday he comes back from interviews, he asks that same question and says those same words 'It's still your turn'.

Honestly, I'm getting worried about him. He never eats even a third of what he used to, and he is still not getting a job after ten years. What does he DO in his interviews?

At least he is spending more time with his friends. He never lost contact with his fellow factory workers. Now they meet up every Friday night at the pub down the road and getting drunk silly.

"Oh, I ordered a pizza. Is that all right? It's got your favorite toppings on top!" I said flicking a strand of hair out my face.

"Thanks Bella. I don't know what I would do without you."

So true.

"Charlie, are you all right? I'm getting worried." I said in an anxious tone.

Charlie pulled off his old shabby boots and sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Bella, do you think I look fat? Be honest, please."

"What? I thought you were about to say you had a disease or something, cancer!"

"Please Bella, answer my question. Am I fat?" Charlie looked down at his flat stomach.

Oh my God. This is odd. Charlie has never been fat. But why does he think he is?

"Charlie, I have no idea what you are talking about. You are defiantly not fat. Do you have… what's it called… anorexia?"

"Child, your too kind."

"Right, we are dropping this subject right now! You are not fat you are actually skinny! Right, moving on." I looked around the room trying to think of something to change the subject.

"Bella, do you think I would be a good Police officer?"

Oh my Friggin God!

"You're going to be an officer! Ahhh!"

I started screaming happily and bouncing around the room. I kind of bounced a bit too fast, going into vampire speed and making the room around Charlie fuzz a little, which got on his nerves.

"Well, is that a yes or a no?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"You'd be great Charlie!" I cried, stopping in my tracks.

He blushed.

Oh, so that's why he wanted to know whether he was fat… he would need to be fit to be a police officer. I can't believe he got a job... finally.

Charlie let off a deep sigh of relief and grabbed the newspaper I bought for him earlier this morning off the shelf next to him.

There was a knock at the door and I ran, maybe a bit too quickly, to reach the hallway. I swung the door open and greeted the young man holding the pizza.

"That would be five dollars… uhh… please… miss…"

Oh great, not another soppy boy!

"Okay, hold on, let me go find my purse." I said sweetly to him. The deliverer licked his lips and scrolled his watering eyes over my entire body. I guess no man could resist the 5 inch high, patent red louboutins with a Little Black Dress, which I was currently wearing.

Charlie looked up as I stormed angrily off to the study next to the kitchen.

"Another guy, huh?" He chuckled.

I nodded my head and grabbed the red leather purse Charlie had got for me three years ago as a birthday present.

I gave the five dollar note to the man grabbed the pizza and shoved the door right in his face, hoping he got the inside message of 'STAY AWAY or else'.

"Never again am I gonna answer the door to a takeaway boy Charlie. It's your food. Did you see the way he was looking at me!"

"Every time, Bella! Every time the takeaway boy knocks on the door you go running to meet him. You think I can catch up, even after those complaints!"

"Remind me, next time, please?" I gave Charlie puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said sarcasticly.

Charlie looked back down at his paper. God, I need to calm myself. Why do I get so wound up about guy's giving me funny looks? Oh, I know why! It's because I can never get to know them, never have a friend, or a boyfriend for that matter!

Sometimes I wish I were human.

Correction, all the time I wish I were human!

That night, once Charlie had fallen asleep I headed out to a forest surrounding La Push. It was a hunting night for me tonight and I was trying to sniff out some deer or mountain lion.

However, I came across the scent of, I don't know what it was. The smell was revolting and it made me stop in my tracks instantly. It reminded me of a wet dog smell cross with the smell of paint, and trust me, the two together is gross.

Maybe it was this animal that everyone was talking about. The animal that destroyed the homes of some La Push residents. Whatever it was, it was smelly and horrid. Maybe I should hunt somewhere else tonight.

Next morning Charlie was getting ready for his new job. He had his uniform, a blue suit with badges on and a briefcase in hand.

"Wow Charlie, you really look the part!"

"It's good is it? I think it looks very… scary?" He said looking down at his new clothes.

"Police are supposed to be scary. It's there job! Well, ring me if you find it too scary for your liking. My agents haven't planned anything for me today. I'll like your call!"

"I'll call you at lunch. Okay?"

"Great, see you after work. I'm going shopping today. Want anything in particular in the fridge?" I asked opening the fridge door and showing a rather empty fridge.

"Get whatever, but you don't have to get those chicken wings, even though I liked them. I know how you hate preparing them."

"Okay, well good luck!"

And with that Charlie strode out the door closing it behind him. And got into his little red Peugeot before driving happily off to his new job. Maybe I could give up my job…

Shopping was boring and disgusting! I can't believe people want to eat those triangular orange things called carrots but I got them anyway. I was planning to cook a bolognaise sauce tonight. I am determined to cook meat. After all, the blood in them is practically what I have!

At the till, the cashier would not let me buy the beer I was getting for Charlie. I told her that I was 27 but she wasn't buying it. Then I said that I was a model and had plastic surgery (Which I haven't) and she just said

"I've heard that excuse so many times! Look I know you are a 17 year old kid getting ready for the school term, we've had many this week."

And with that I took out my ID, my car licence and my agents card.

"Look, wanna see some ID? Well here's some ID! And look there is my car license and it's true I am a model cause there is my agents card!"

"You're a model at Frudeles? Oh my god, I mean Gosh. I'm so sorry for the mistake. Have them on the house, I mean the supermarket. This won't happen again! Promise."

I smiled wickedly at the lady then took my card out the card slot thing and wheeled away the trolley.

Yes! That won't happen again… maybe she will tell everyone what I look like… look up my name and get photos of me so all her co-workers will know I am 26, 27!

What would be really funny would be if I really do change myself into a seventeen year old again. I wouldn't have to be stopped by anyone! And when they have a contest in school about who could buy the most amount of beer and not get arrested, I would win… it would be so funny!

Hey, maybe once I have given up my job, I could go to a school. It would be interesting. However, I hardly know anything! Maybe I should start studying now! YAY! This is exciting. Hyper moment!

After I visited the library I went straight to Charlie's study. I had the rest of the day and the whole night to study math, then I was moving onto the sciences!

Charlie came back from work at around eight thirty. He came straight through the door and shouted "WOOHOO!"

"Great day at the office, officer?" I snorted from laughing too much.

"Amazing! And I had my first assignment!"

"Ewww! Was it fun?"

"Well, the 'meeting loads of friends' part was. The actual assignment was dull."

"What was the assignment?"

"Remember those La Push animals, well, I had a go at tracking them. Couldn't find anything though."

"Oh really, I was hunting in La Push last night and I could smell them. Smelt horrible. What sort of animal were they supposed to look like?"

"A big wolf/bear is what people have been saying. Bella this is fascinating. Where in La Push were you?

"In the woods by the beach."

"Yeah, I was looking in the wrong place! So, what did you get from the supermarket?"

"Lots of stuff, I tried to get beer but the cashier was like… shit!"

"The cashier said shit?" Charlie looked puzzled.

"No, SHIT! I forgot to prepare your bolognaise! I was gonna make it by hand and use a cook book to accurately calculate the right amounts of stuff!"

I'm so stupid!

"Bolognaise? I love bolognaise! I used to make it as a child. It's all right Bells. I'll do it. It will be fun… and it will make a change!"

"Don't you have any 'Homework' stuff to do after your assignment?"

"Nope, that's another great thing about being a police officer." Charlie looked at my books I was studying, "Speaking of work, what have you got there? Math?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Charlie, I look seventeen! I don't look twenty-seven!" I said, thinking that that was enough of an explanation itself.

"I know, and?" Charlie said, confused.

"Well, I look young enough to go to school, don't I!"

"You're going to go to school and leave your job? Why?"

"Well I'm not, until you say I can go to school that is."

"But why?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge door.

"Well, I would like to learn some stuff and, like I've already told you, a twenty-seven year old model stuck looking seventeen doesn't look natural!"

Charlie took out a beer I'd bought today.

"Well, Bells, you've gotta think about this, I mean, well… you can't go out in the sunlight, so some days you've gotta skip school and, well, you've never gone to school in your life. Do you even know what 1 + 1 is?"

"2 and that's easy!"

"Oh really?"

"Try me!"

"2 x 2?"

"4. Come on! Harder questions!"

Charlie racked his brains and said "164 x 3?"

"492" I said instantly.

Charlie looked confused, he then took out his phone and pressed some buttons. Obviously on the calculator. Cheat!

He suddenly looks surprised. "You're right, how did you know that? No actually scratch that, how long have you been doing math?"

"Since 4:00pm, when I came back from the shops."

"Woah! You're fast!"

"I can read quickly, and write, and learn! I'm on my twenty-fourth math book now!"

I pointed to a column of Math books that I had already read from which was starting to reach the low ceiling of the study.

"Just one more after this, I didn't know math was _this_ easy! I'm already up to the standard needed in High school! Maybe further!"

"I guess you are all ready then. But what are you going to do about the sunlight hazard?"

I thought for a moment, what was I gonna do about that?

**Ding!** A light bulb turned on beside my head…

"Well Forks is the most rainiest place in Washington DC, the sun is rarely ever out and it's really close to Seattle!"

"It's where my job is too…"

"Yeah, so you can always keep an eye on me! Please can I go? You've got a job now!" He thought about this for a long time. The pause was killing me, which is impossible for a vampire.

I pouted and he looked at me, trying to look away.

"I guess you can go, but we need to get ID and you need to quit your job. Getting into the school will be no problem."

**So there you go! This chapter I have to admit was a bit boring, but it is just filler. The next chapter I promise to be good!**

**Give me a week to write it though!**

**Enter my poll and Review this chapter!**

**Also, if any of you guys have any ideas for this story tell me cause at the moment I am just writing whatever is in my mind!**

**X Emily X**

**Follow the arrow and click the button!**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I**

**CLICK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fanfic readers!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Amberloves1D because of her awesome reviews and general kindness. Hear is her page:**

**.net/u/2679322/AmberLoves1D**

**She has some amazing stories so check her out!**

**.**

**.**

**I've forgotten to write a disclaimer for the previous chapters…**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters in them (Despite the fact that I wanna have Edward... mmm) Happy?**

**Okay, onto the story you guys have all been waiting for…**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

Chapter 3!

Rain dripped down the window screen of my car. I watched a single drop glide down the glass and fall off onto the car bonnet.

There was a cloudy road ahead of me; the clouds were hanging very low in the sky.

I drove through misty Seattle until I came to a small overgrown sign saying "The Town of Forks, 10 mile perimeter."

Somewhere in Forks' perimeter was a school… I've just got to find it!

.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning class! Today we will start to learn some Latin words which we will then find out what English words came from them… But first I must introduce you to a new student in the school who will attend this English class with you…" Miss Droughthead said in a high pitched voice. She turned to me, I was standing by the door, and she signaled me to stand next to her.

I walked slowly to her, quivering… God, I didn't know that teachers were so scary!

"Class, this is Isabella…" Clearly she didn't know my surname; I would have to do this intro.

"Swan. Isabella Swan." I saw a head turn towards me. I looked at the boy, and he was beautiful… scruffy bronze locks hung loosely of his perfectly shaped head. His eyes were a golden brown. His skin was unusually light. It all seemed very familiar…

"And where did you come from, what school?"

I didn't prepare for all this and I teared my eyes away from the boy to look around the room thinking of a good place far enough away from here. I saw a map of America on the far wall. Someone had drawn a big red circle around Phoenix.

"Isabella?" She said again. Oh Gosh! Did I really take that much time to think of a place?

"Phoenix… I went to the school in Phoenix."

"Oh, our pink women's group is going there this Semester to…"

"Get a tan, Miss!" One of the boys at the back called out. "But I don't think it will work, Miss, cause little Isabella here isn't tanned at all!"

How rude of him! He doesn't know anything about me! I'm a vampire for Gods sake!

"That's because I'm half albino, I'm sure the pink women's group will be fine!" LOL! I can't believe I said that! Whoa, I'm sounding so much like a teen aswell!

"No, Mike, they have gone on a science experience. And don't shout out in class, especially when I am still talking! Anyway, Isabella your seat is there," She said pointing at a small desk and chair right at the front.

"Before lunch we will draw a hat to see who will be your buddy. Your buddy will show you where all your classes will be."

I sat down and finally looked at the people around me. I gazed around looking at the basic floor plan of the room.

I saw the popular boys at the back. The girls who seemed to fancy those boys were in the right side of the room. The geeks and me were in the left side and front of the room and the boy was in the middle along with some other people with the same color eyes and skin.

Were they all related or something?

"Right, class! Onto Latin!"

Everyone let out a groan.

I saw everyone grab their bags from under their desks and take out a thick, red in color Latin textbook.

Clearly they had never learnt Latin before. Who would? It is a dead language!

However, me being me, I had prepared for all that!

I learnt it three days ago because I had some extra time. I was just learning some History about the Romans and it kinda got me interested in learning some Latin…

However, me being me… I had forgotten to buy half the books I needed.

"Here, you can share my book for now." I heard the girl next to me say. She was a thin looking girl with green-rimmed glasses and nice clothes. She held out her textbook for me to see the first page. Of course, I could read anything a mile away from me. But being at school meant that I had to act human so I queered at the page everyone was reading.

"Hi, I'm Angela. Isabella is such a nice name by the way." The girl said.

"I prefer being called Bella… but call me what you like!"

"How come you moved from Phoenix? I thought it was nice there."

"And Forks isn't nice?"

Angela gave me that 'you must be joking' look.

So I just said, "It's a long story, it gets complicated after my parents broke up…" I put on a sad face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… ask." She blushed deep red and I could hear her heartbeat loud and clear. But human blood doesn't bother me now, much.

I sighed and smiled again.

"I don't mind. I hated her anyway. She was a rubbish mom and I was glad to see her go." It was fun, playing around with my past and that! "So, what was all that thing about a buddy for me?" I asked, wanting to know (and to change the subject).

"Well, if you're a new student then your form tutor assigns you a buddy for a week. This way you won't feel left out friend-wise and you learn where everything is easier."

"Does everyone go into the hat? Or do you get to choose whether you want to be a buddy?'

"We get to choose. But for some, nobody wants to go into the hat…" she paused and I saw her blink back tears.

"You'll have no problem though!" She turned her head to look somewhere else. I followed her line of sight and saw the boys at the back all staring at me, hypnotized.

She turned back and looked at me.

"So, did you do Latin in your old school?" She asked.

"Yes, well _I _did anyway. We got to choose."

A high-pitched voice came from right next to me.

"We do not tolerate talking during class, Miss Swan. I would give you a detention, but seeing as it is your first day I will not. Where is your translation? Look, you haven't even opened your book yet!"

I opened my book and revealed a perfect translation of the exercise that everyone was still struggling on. Miss Droughthead looked surprised and just walked off gob-smacked.

"How did you do that? I didn't see you write it!" Angela said puzzled.

"When you were talking. When else?" I shrugged

I didn't want her to go on about it and was about to change the subject again when the bell went.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Angela. What lesson have you got next?"

"History, I think…"

"Oh, I've got Biology. Is there any chance you could show me the way? I mean…"

"Sure, the history block is right next to the science department anyway!"

Before we set off, I turned around the room to see if I could get a glimpse of the boy and his family. But they were nowhere to be found.

.

.

.

.

Oh my God!

I have never been so excited in my life... Well, apart from that time I first tried coffee and ended up drinking twelve cups! Good times! (Actually, that was quite bad because I then realized that coffee makes you dehydrated and so I ended up hunting for five days straight on a high.)

Anyway, I walked into the biology lab and found everyone already there. I waved goodbye to Angela, who then sprinted off to the history class I had probably made her late for, hung up my coat and I went up to the teachers desk at the front to give him my form saying who I was and stuff.

Then, guess what!

He told me to go and sit in the spare seat NEXT to the cute boy from English class!

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I have never felt this much in love!

"Right class, today we will be testing your microscope skills and…" The teacher went on but I didn't hear the rest of what he said.

"Hi, I'm Edward. You're Bella, right? I'll be your lab partner for this semester." My Gosh, he has such a gorgeous voice, like velvet.

And Edward is such a beautiful name. Just like the actual person. I just wanted to stroke that beautiful face of his, check if he was real and not some sort of dream.

I loved the way he said 'Partner'…

"Hello?"

Oh my Gosh, I forgot to speak! How embarrassing!

"I'm Bella, you know you have amazing eyes… are they contacts?"

Did I just say that out loud?

Shit!

"Actually Bella… we have the same color eyes, do _you_ wear contacts?" He said, asking the same question.

"Uh, no. It's natural… I was born with them."

"That's interesting…" was all he muttered and he smiled to himself. He had such a perfect smile.

I wanted to hear more of his voice so I blurted out "How? I mean, why is it interesting?"

"Well, it is just a bit odd because not many people have those color eyes…" He seemed like he was egging me on to say something.

"But you and your family have them, anyway, we are just arguing about an eye color!" I said trying to change the conversation now. This was getting too risky.

"Yeah, sorry…" He said and he looked down at the notes he had taken from the previous class.

"Wait a second… how come you know my name?" I asked now confused that he knew I preferred being called Bella.

I thought I only told Angela that didn't I?

"Oh, uh well… Bella really suits you."

I got it. I know why he knew my name and have those strange colored eyes. And why his skin is so pale and how he got out of English class and into Biology class so quickly.

He was a vampire like me.

Why did it never occur to me before?

But how do I say that I am?

"How old are you? I mean, your seventeen… but when is your birthday?"

"21st of March, why?" He shrugged

"Well, you see…" What could I say? Think Bella! THINK! In the end I whispered in the quieted voice I could. If he could hear me, then he was defiantly a vampire.

So I said, "You look like you're related to me."

Hi head shot up and he looked into my eyes. I knew he had heard.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He questioned.

"Yeah, what?"

"What am I?" He looked deeper into my eyes. They almost hypnotized me and I could feel my stomach do little flips. He knew I knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it, from me.

I actually felt scared, he was looking at me so intently, but I managed to quiver out, "A v-vampire."

He took a little lock of my hair that was covering my face and brought it back behind my ear, whilst stroking my cheek with his hand

"Meet me at lunch with the rest of my family. We need to talk." He said rapidly.

Then, the bell went.

**Dun dun Duhhnnnn!**

**I'm so sorry I couldn't get this chapter out earlier!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU REVIEW I'LL CONTINUE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**Is it good?**

**OR **

**Is it bad?**

**Follow the arrow to review!**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Yes, I have finally uploaded another chapter!**

**.**

**This chapter is DEDICATED to Vicky- twilight- obsessed: for her lovely reviews of encouragement**

**.**

**.net/u/1840036/vicky_twilight_obsessed**

**.**

**I would also like to remind Vicky that we should deffo start up the FIEFN story again! **

**.**

**Anyway, here is the chapter!**

**.**

**-butterfliesarecool-**

**.**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

Chapter 4!

Previously…

"Meet me at lunch with the rest of my family. We've got to talk…

The bell finally went in the last lesson before lunch. It seemed like I had waited hours for it. I was so excited about meeting Edward and his whole family. I still can't believe that I am not the only vampire… I thought I was all alone.

I grabbed the borrowed books off my desk and headed to the classroom door to grab my coat.

I knew where the cafeteria was. I had passed it when walking to some of my lessons. So I found it quickly.

It was a big grey building with only one floor. Windows plastered the walls and made the room very bright. Long rectangle shaped tables were scattered around the place and long queues were forming by the food.

Of course, I wouldn't need to join all the people there. I don't eat dirt.

I scanned around the huge room looking for Edward and spotted him and his family sitting down in the far corner of the room each grasping a soda.

I casually walked over to them and grabbed the spare seat next to the small pixie like girl. She smiled at me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. I'm Edwards sister." Then she whispered, her eyes glittering brightly, "I can't believe another vampire is in Forks! It's so exciting!"

I smiled and said, "Well, I can't believe there is even another vampire on this planet let alone a whole family!"

She laughed and turned to look at Edward. But she didn't say anything to him. Alice's face was blank. Edward looked worried but he nodded and smiled a crooked smile again. I was confused, but I concealed it with a wide grin.

The blonde boy next to Alice spoke, "You're confused. Edward can mind read. It is his 'power'. Alice is telling something to him in her mind. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Hi, I'm Jasper. I'm Ali's mate."

I looked at him with shock written all over my face. I'm sure if I had a heart then it would be beating overtime. Edward can read Alice's mind? Does that mean that he read my mind all those other times?

Fuck.

"I was just telling Edward about a new shopping place I'm thinking of taking you Bella. It's so cool! They have a little shop which…" Alice continued talking but I multi-tasked. I turned to Jasper and whispered very quietly so no one else could hear but Jasper "Is shopping with Alice bad?"

He just replied, "It depends whether you like SERIOUS shopping and complete makeovers!"

I vigorously shook my head and made a sick looking face.

You might be thinking that because I was a model then I would love shopping. But I don't. I hate it. I only like getting clothes for other people.

"How did you know I was confused?" I asked Jasper

"Oh, Jasper can feel emotions that's his 'power'." Alice said staring lovingly into her brothers golden eyes. It was freaky, she looked like they were in love… and that's incest, right? But I stopped thinking about that after I glimpsed at Edwrad and remembered – mind reader.

"Oh and so I assume everyone has powers except for me?" I asked angrily. Was I the odd one out?

"No, no, no. That's just Edward, Alice and Jasper. They are just weird!" said the huge vampire on Edward's right.

The Blonde girl next to him smirked and Jasper punched the big guy from across the table.

"Ow!" The big guy said. "That hurt!"

"Oh Emmett! Your such a big baby!" said the blonde next to him.

The big guy I now discovered was called Emmett put on his puppy dog eyes and said to the blonde girl, "but baby, that is because they are bullying me!"

Edward, Alice and Jasper laughed but the blonde girl put her face in her hands and said, "Remind me why I am Emmett's mate?"

And with that Emmett pulled the blonde girl out of her seat and gave her a big wet kiss on the lips before slurring, "Love you W-osie!"

She smiled and sat on Emmett's lap instead of her seat.

Again, I was freaked out.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to me, "Anyway Bella, welcome to Forks. Where about do you live?"

"Your asking me where I live, shouldn't you be asking me what I eat?" I asked.

"We know what you eat, we can tell from your eyes." Alice murmured casually, as if were just an every day topic.

"You can tell from my eyes, huh? Is that your power then?" I said remembering that Emmett had mentioned that Alice had a power.

"No." She whispered. "If you don't eat, well, drink humans then your eyes turn golden."

"But if you do drink humans?"

"Then you would have red eyes, like an albino!" Edward smiled, remembering what I had said earlier in English class.

I smiled at him but turned to Alice, "So what is this 'power' of yours?"

"Never you mind", she said, "You will find out sooner or later. But first, where did you get that top? Rosalie and I have been dying to find out!"

The final two lessons of the day had past, they had flown by. This was mainly because Edward was in both of them.

Secretly, I think I have a crush on him. It might even be more than a crush. I don't know. This is something I've never felt before, ever! I didn't even think a vampire, with no working heart, could feel it!

The last two lessons consisted of one minute of doing the exercises set and then talking to Edward about random stuff like, 'What's his favorite music album' and random stuff like that.

He actually answered, Debussy. Which is surprising because my favorite song is Claire de Lune by Debussy.

We actually share a lot in common. Like for instance: his favorite book happens to also be Wuthering Heights!

I told him about Charlie and how he found me, those ten years ago. I also told him about my job as a model.

He had also invited me to his house that evening so that I could gel with his sisters and meet his parents. So I called Charlie right after school to tell him that I was going to a friend's house. Charlie was fine with it, maybe a little bit worried that I might eat the person after school though!

After phoning Charlie, Edward and I met the rest of his family in the school car park. I took my car keys out of my pocket but Edward said, "We won't be driving to my house Bella. We are going to be running there tonight. You ca leave your car here, I can pick you up tomorrow."

Running. Yes! I'm actually pretty good at that, very fast. I might be faster than them.

I put my keys back in my pocket but I must have had the wrong grip on my books in my other hand as they tumbled to the ground. I may be a vampire, but I'm just as clumsy as a human.

Edward scooped down quickly and put the books in his backpack. Gosh, he is so sweet!

"Thanks." I said, "Where exactly is your house?"

"In the middle of nowhere. In the forest." Jasper said from behind me.

_If it was in a forest then how come I hadn't spotted it before? …Edward? _

I tried talking to Edward in my mind, but he didn't respond. That's odd.

We walked down the car park and turned right walking along a street, which had a forest running along side it.

Emmett then said, "You've gotta watch out for Edward. He is much faster than any of us."

Then everyone went into the hedge of bushes, into the forest of trees. They all started running, quite slowly actually. They were running half as fast as my top speed. But maybe I was different.

So we ran, side by side until the sound of the cars on the road behind us faded away. Then Edward started running away from the pack. Everyone turned to me to see if I could run any faster, and I did.

I matched Edwards pace as I raced him deeper into the woods. The rest of his family was long gone now. Far away still running at that slow pace.

Edward stopped and sat on a fallen tree trunk panting. I sat next to him.

I asked him "Why didn't you reply to my mind message thing, whatever it is."

"I couldn't read it. Something is stopping me from reading your mind, Bella, but I can still read every mind in the world."

I blurted out, "Is something wrong with me?"

Edward face went sour and he said, "You think that because someone can read minds than they are okay? I've been trying to read your mind , Bella, but nothing! There must be something wrong with me!"

He looked down at his feet, sadly.

I hated people being unhappy so I changed the subject.

"So, you think you can go any faster?"

He smiled and took my hand, pulling me up. It felt so right when he held my hand! I can't explain the feeling. He then started running, still holding my hand.

We were going faster than before. But this speed was the limit for him and I. We ran side by side for the remaining journey, hands still locked together, the wind whistling past our ears.

Edwards's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, were amazing. They too were vampires and just as beautiful. Their house was beautiful too. It was painted with lots of soft bright colors and all the rooms were very open.

Edward gave me a tour of all the rooms before the others arrived. Downstairs, there was an unused kitchen and dining room, and a massive living room.

Upstairs, there were three bedrooms and a study.

First we went into Edwards's room. His room was very open. Two of the walls were just glass and you could see the sun disappearing behind some tall trees.

The carpet was gold with just a black sofa on top of it. It looked… classy, I guess you could say.

The other two walls were covered in shelves carrying CD's. I nosily walked over to the CD player to see what he was last listening to.

Debussy was in the machine. Of course.

Edward placed his backpack on the sofa then we left his room to explore the rest of upstairs.

We walked down the corridor and entered the bedrooms first.

Alice and Jaspers room was basically a walk in wardrobe styled like a shop with some sofas and a bar for Jasper.

I had asked Edward how come Alice and Jasper were together when they were brother and sister. Turns out they are not related, and are a couple, but pretend to be brother and sister for school.

Rosalie and Emmett's room was painted in red roses and in the middle of the room was a big bed, that was odd because vampires don't sleep…

Carlisle and Esme's room was filled with flowers and ornaments. Magazines were spread across the floor. All were decorating mags.

Next to their room was Carlisle's study, which was brightly lit with a desk by a big window. A huge shelf was running along the walls. Loads of photos were placed on it. Some photos didn't even have color in them.

"These are the pictures of Carlisle's life so far." Edward said Walking around the room looking at them.

"He took pictures of all the major events, for instance, this is Esme on the third day of the change."

Three days?" I asked.

"The three day change from human to vampire. Don't you remember the pain that lasted for those three days?"

"I don't remember anything Edward. All I can remember is seeing a bright light."

"Who bit you Bella? Who changed you?"

"I don't know…" I muttered

"When were you changed Bella? How long have you been in this form?" He asked worried.

"I was changed sometime in the 1910's. I can't exactly remember when."

"Where did you find yourself, after everything?" Edward spoke much faster now.

"In a hospital, why?"

Edward picked up a photo. In the photo was a girl lying in a hospital bed. Teeth marks were clearly imprinted in the skin of her neck. Blood poured onto the bed but she was still asleep. Edward and I stared closer at the picture. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. But the face looked similar. Was it Esme, in this photo?

After a long pause Edward said, "This is you."

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffy! Thanks for reading!**

**You know how it works guys, review and I'll update! **

**And I shall dedicate chapters to my consistent reviewers of course! **

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS!**

**Chapter 5 is finally up! (wooooooooh)**

**Can I just mention that I have posted a new story which is a collaboration thing called 'If I Could Write You A Song'. Please check it out cause the person I'm writing it with is awesoommmme :D**

**So yeah, here is the big chapter explaining everything!**

**Sorry to leave you on the cliffy last time!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter (again) to:**

**Amberloves1D and Vicky-twilight-obsessed.**

**They were pretty down today for reasons I shall not go into, so this is for THEM! All my love, you two xxx**

**About them:**

**Amberloves1D has 3 stories (all amazing) about the boy band, one direction. 'More than just my bestfriend?' is her most well known story. It is (OMG) amazing, so go check her profile out! **

**(Amber and I are also writing a collab story 'If I could write you a song' which you can view on mine and her channel/profile thing!)**

**Ambers account:**

**.net/u/2679322/AmberLoves1D**

**Vicky-twilight-obsessed is my (basically) life-long friend. She has ohhh-sooo-manny stories, all on twilight. Her "baby" is called 'Read My Lips', which has got so many views and hits (etc.). SO DEFINITELY CHECK IT OUT! Vicky and I had another channel we set up a few years ago, where we posted collab stories we wrote. Unfortunately we forgot the password (dumb or what?) but the link is below!**

**Vicky's account: **

**.net/u/1840036/vicky_twilight_obsessed**

**Old Collab account:**

**.net/u/1920322/emz-and-vix**

**Woah, that was long!**

**Read and Review and I might dedicate you!**

**x**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 5**

Previously…

"Where did you find yourself, after everything?" Edward spoke much faster now.

"In a hospital, why?"

Edward picked up a photo. In the photo was a girl lying in a hospital bed. Teeth marks were clearly imprinted in the skin of her neck. Blood poured onto the bed but she was still asleep. Edward and I stared closer at the picture. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. But the face looked familiar. Was it Esme, in this photo or Alice?

After a long pause Edward said, "This is you."

.

.

.

"I don't understand." I said puzzled. "How can this be me?"

Edward let out a long sigh; clearly this was a long story.

"In 1918 I was dying from Spanish influenza, Carlisle was a doctor at that time, but a vampire doctor. So, Carlisle bit me, which changed me into a newborn vampire."

I nodded. His voice was lush, he sounded every consonant which brought back memories I didn't even realize I had from the good old days. It made me feel all gooey inside, I had never had many memories of my previous life.

Edward looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"So?" I asked, "How come Carlisle has a photo of me?"

"Well, when he changed me… he thought I would be lonely so he changed you. Only, it didn't work…" Edward said still looking down.

"So you were supposed to be my mate, or whatever you call it?"

Edward looked up. If vampires could blush, I'm sure Edward would be bright red. He nodded slowly, shuffling his feet around.

"But the bite didn't work, you didn't scream, you didn't even move. Carlisle said that it was like there was some shield around you, not letting the venom slip into your body. Then Carlisle had to leave…"

"But how come I'm a vampire now?" I asked.

"I don't know. My guesses are that the supposed shield gave out, it wasn't strong enough."

Edward put the photo back on the shelf and walked towards the door of the study, I followed him.

The others had arrived. We went downstairs to greet them even though they had been with us five minutes ago.

My head was like mush, all confused and just plain weird.

A major part of my vampire life had just been uncovered. What was I to think?

The whole family had planned to go hunting tonight and they asked me to join them. I accepted the invitation openly, hunting was probably the only thing to stop me from thinking about the news that I was Edwards planned mate.

The part with the shield is very strange. What was that all about?

Oh. I can't top thinking about it. Soon Jasper will feel my emotions!

**EPOV **

Something's up with Bella, Jasper seems to be going crazy. He's sending me all these thoughts of Bella's emotions. This was going down badly.

Bella seems to be worried about everything, about Charlie mainly.

And the thought that she was my supposed mate is making her feel… strange.

Does she not like me?

We were in the forest, the whole family and Bella. Everyone was sniffing for the food we would dine on tonight.

I decided to talk to her.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked soothingly.

She looked up at me, free of emotions, "Of course I am, why?"

Jasper looked at me and thought, "_yeah right!_"

I gave him a warning look, warning him to stay out of this. He looked away, back at Alice sniffing at a tree.

I turned back to Bella, "Seriously, something is wrong? Is it me?" I whispered, hoping no one could hear me but Bella.

She looked at me for a while, not moving, just staring.

"It just hasn't sunk in yet, Edward. How can you expect me to react to all this? You've just told me that I was supposed to be a Cullen. Live a normal vampire life and have vampires all around me. But no, something stopped that which left me all alone in the bloody rainforest! How do you think I feel?" She almost shouted.

I heard Alice giggle. She knew what was going on, apart from the others, she saw this happen.

"Well, Bella… you have had a blank face but Jasper can feel any emotion a mile away."

Her face sunk.

I smiled my crooked smile. Laughing on the inside.

"Look, I know it is difficult. It was hard for me when I found out."

She narrowed her eyes, frowning. "What do you mean 'When I found out'. You only just found out earlier!"

I scanned through the thoughts in my mind to see if the others had been listening but only Alice was paying attention to our little chat.

_It's all right. You can tell her. _Floated into Alice's mind. _Now! Before I do!_ Her mind screamed. I knew what this meant. Future would change if I didn't tell Bella now about how I knew about her connection.

Bella stared hard at me.

"Well, Bella, You see…"

"My power is the future so I told Edward about you being his 'to be' mate when I saw a flashback of your past. I even saw you arrive at school three days before you arrived!" Alice cut in. I rolled my eyes at her, though secretly I was pleased I didn't have to explain that I had known all along that Bella and I were meant to be.

Alice looked at me, "What? You were being slow!"

Bella's eyes widened, realizing.

"But, you asked all those questions!"

"I was just making sure!" I said playfully. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"So, I can smell some grizzly bears about two point… nine miles away. Anyone up for a bear hunt?" Alice spoke louder so that everyone could hear.

Emmett rubbed his tummy and said, "Yes please… NOW!"

We all rolled our eyes.

"I'm STARVING!" He screamed like a whining baby.

**BPOV**

I think I have worked out why there is a shortage of deer,

Mountain lion and bears in the area. Emmett eats A LOT! Everyone has just about finished eating about a mountain lion and a deer ago, but Emmett has to eat four of everything!

The whole mate thing and power thing I have to just accept. What could I do about it now?

I guess I am happier, now that I've kind of found proper friends, so every bad thing I'm just pushing to the back of my mind for another day.

We were walking back to the Cullen's house, instead of running. Well, we would be running if Emmett hadn't made himself so full.

Rosalie was comforting Emmett's sore tummy and talking to him in soothing tones. Edward and Alice were telling classic human jokes making them both laugh a lot. Jasper was with them but he couldn't help himself laugh too because of the emotions Edward and Alice let out. Carlisle was inspecting Emmett's belly with a tape measurer. He kept frowning which was making Rosalie very worried and skittish.

Which left me talking to Esme.

"I love your house Mrs. Cullen. It's beautiful." I said smiling at her.

"Oh, honey. Please call me Esme. But… my house can't be the only one you are in love with can it?" She says purposefully looking over at Edward.

"I'm not in love with… is it that obvious?" I asked very worried.

"No…" She shook her head, "but you remind me of someone who fell in love too."

"Well, who's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Me!" She said and we both smiled.

We walked silently from then on, but I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, wouldn't have Edward heard that, in your thoughts?" I asked.

"Oh, I think its fine, honey. I've had a 'Busted' song in my head all week. He hates that old band. He's been avoiding my mind the whole time. I'm sure it's fine."

Phew.

"Wait Bella… I know my son. I think he is in love with you, too!" She giggled in a gossiping tone. If Esme ever had a power, it would be in speaking her mind and gossiping.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "He hasn't shown me any sort of sign…" I said.

"But that's Edward. He keeps everything to himself. He can even stop Jasper from feeling some of his emotions if he wants to. But _I_ always see through him!"

I looked back at Edward, smiling. I've had the oddest day ever: gone to school, met some vampires, and now we're already talking about love. I'm sure that's not how the story normally goes, but maybe this could work…

**I know this is short, and everything happens so quickly, but remember – this is vampires we are talking about… everything is quick for them!**

**So, what are you thinking so far?**

**Review and I'll update and dedicate – read your stories and mention them, etc!**

**3 from butterfliesarecool **

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**Chapter six, woooooooh!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Twisted Musalih and Twopairsofpjamas because they reviewed! **

**Twisted Musalih doesn't have any stories BUT has got over 700 favourite stories mainly all about Twilight and Naruto, if you are into either of them, then check out her profile:**

**.net/u/2075977/Twisted_Musalih**

**And twopairspfpjamas doesn't have any stories either yet but she has 5 favourite stories and 2 of those are mine! So THAT's pretty cool!**

**Leave a Review and I might dedicate you and tell the world about your stories etc. :D**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 6**

Previously…

"But Bella, I know my son. I think he is in love with you, too!" She giggled in a gossiping tone.

I looked back at Edward, smiling.

Maybe this could work…

The sun rose from the sky, the sign of a new day. Edward had dropped me off at Charlie's house at a reasonable time last night giving me enough time to explain to him about the Cullen family before he went to bed.

At first, Charlie was shocked. He had always thought I was the only one, I was… special. Then he grew concerned. I had told him that they were vegetarians (they didn't drink humans), but the fact that I wasn't the only one, left him thinking about other vampires that _could_ eat humans.

He was especially worried about the case in La Push at the moment. He couldn't report to the people that bloodsucking vampires had been roaming around. But then I just told him that it was unlikely because otherwise I would have smelt the vampire smell, not the mongrel-like one.

At the end of the evening, Charlie had concluded that the wolf-like species found in La Push were just angry, overgrown wolves. What else could they be?

The rest of my morning was spent doing homework, buying schoolbooks on the Internet and doing an online food shop for Charlie.

My ears were pricked for Edwards's car. He had promised me yesterday to pick me up today because my car was left in the school car park. And sure enough, ten minutes after Charlie had left the house, I heard the sound of wheels whizzing across the road and parking in front of the house.

I grabbed my keys and ran to the door, fast like a vampire would. Locking the door, I turned around to see Edward holding open the passenger door for me. What a gentleman!

"Looking good!" Edward said looking up and down at my outfit appreciatively.

I smiled. I had taken time last night to prepare what I would wear today. I decided on a blue tasseled tube top with mini shorts and a black high waist belt. I knew it looked good already; it was practically what I wore to the model auditions!

"Thanks!" I simply said back to him, swinging into the car and doing up the seat belt. Edward closed the door and got in the drivers seat, revving the engine.

"How did Charlie take it?" Edward asked as we got onto he main road to Forks.

I had been looking through his CD collection he had in the car and looked up.

"Not too badly, but he is worried about the case in La Push, you heard of it?"

Edward gulped and nodded. "We were part of it…" He finally said, speeding along the road.

"You what?" I asked ashamed to think that all the hard work Charlie had put in was because of the Cullen's.

"Those pesky wolves. It was their fault. They started it!" He said defensively.

"Tell me everything!" I said concerned. I looked at him; he was staring at the road ahead, thinking about his answer.

"Well, years and years ago, we vampires made a pact with the wolves saying that we wouldn't set a foot in La Push If they wouldn't set a paw on our territory. But a few months ago, well they past the line… So we fought back… a few houses were kind of in our way… but no one got hurt!"

I put my hands on my hips looking cross. This was actually quite hard to do because I had a seat belt on, but I wanted to make a statement.

"These past two months have been harder for Charlie when he was trying to get a job!" I said angrily

"…But he's got one now." Edward said.

He was right. I rested my head on my fist in defeat. I was always easily defeated. "Enough about this. Lets just get to school." I stated. But we were there already. I looked up at Edward in awe.

"I drive fast." He said plainly.

Well, we were early.

"Do you wanna go grab a coffee or something?" he asked.

"Sure", I said. We vampires may not eat but we can drink soda and coffee!

Edward opened the car door for me and we walked over to the cafeteria talking about Charlie. But then I remembered…

"Where are the others?" I asked curiously.

He thought about it for a moment, looking deep into my eyes then he finally said, "Giving us some room."

I smiled. He liked me!

Edward took my hand in his and we walked into the cafeteria with all the early faces staring at me jealously.

I gripped hold of Edwards's hand tighter feeling like I was being stared down on, which I don't actually like much! Edward reacted to my grip and pulled me into him more.

We grabbed the smallest table by the corner of the cafeteria. The lighting was a bit dodgy there but it meant that we would sit here unnoticed.

Edward went off to go buy two coffees, which left me on my own thinking about this all. Everything had happened so fast!

Edward had described those overgrown wolves as if… as if they were human! Maybe they were like us; one bite and you change into something.

I'd better ask him about that.

Edward walked back over to our table and put two giant cups of coffee in the middle of the table. He looks up, waiting for me to choose either the coffee with milk or with out.

I hovered my hand over the milky cup, warm air escaping out the lid hole and hitting my ice-cold skin. It felt good. Edward grabbed the other cup and took a sip from it, studying me carefully.

"You want to know more about those wolves?" He said simply.

I was shocked and said, "But you said you couldn't read my mind!"

He smiled and said, "But with some people I can read them without having to look at there minds. You're like an open book."

I laughed, I remember Charlie describing me in those exact words.

"Well," I said, "The way you described those wolves… back in the car, was like they understood you. They were like… humans."

He nodded and said, "They are shape shifters. They are humans but then something turns them into giant wolves when they are angry, I don't know what it is. They said it was all to do with an old chief. I don't give a damn what they say. They are just smelly creatures who destroy stuff."

"But aren't they just another mythical creature like us? Shouldn't we be nice to them?" I asked.

"Nice? They don't even know the meaning of nice!" I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. He realized how loud he was getting and relaxed his face, mouthing a quick 'sorry' which only a vampire could have seen.

"They don't trust us. They think we have started drinking humans again. It all started ever since we first started school…"

"What, 5 years ago, when you moved from Alaska?"

"We've been living in Forks for as long as we remember Bella… We first started school 100 years ago."

"Oh." I exclaimed. "And they are still being mean to little Eddie Boy." I said in a hushed tone, trying to make him smile… but he didn't. He looked off behind me, irritated.

I turned around and there was Emmett standing not even a meter away.

"Eddie Boy, eh? Nice one Bella!" He said grinning.

I looked back at Edward and he winked at me, I couldn't help but smile back. He put his fingers in the shape of a gun and pretended to shoot Emmett, sound effects and all!

Emmett fell to the floor in pretend pain and was still.

Edward got out of seat, pulling me out of mine and we walked off, hand in hand. (I'd like to say 'into the sunset', but it was the wrong time of day!)

I'm not joking, but it was like our hands fit together perfectly. Like a jigsaw.

"Emmett's favorite game," he said to me quietly laughing. "He won't move for hours… he thinks he really looks dead. I found it as just a way for him to forget everything. Such a baby!"

I smiled… I love Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

**So there you go!**

**That's the sixth chapter done. I know it's really short but it is all the time I have! Please REVIEW! I love them all! And you may be dedicated to the next chapter!**

**If any of you have any cool ideas for this story, let me know!**

**LOVE from**

**Emile **

**3**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**I I I I I I I I I **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I've left this so late… I wrote it like 3 days ago and forgot to post it (clever Emily)! But yeah, hope you guys like this chapter… a lot happens. Kind of.**

**I am dedicating this chappie to Twilightgurl1917 :**

**.net/u/2272852/Twilightgurl1917**

**For reviewing and favouriting etc!**

**She has over 600 favorite stories and over 650 favorite authors – pretty impressive! So check her out, you might find some real good stories on there!**

**So here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy… and REVIEW!**

**.**

**From butterfliesarecool**

**.**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 7**

"_The death of Deputy head of Police, Forks, has had everyone confused. Mr. Thomas Reynold died in the Forks Police station yesterday morning. One of his colleagues' described him as "A lively fellow who had a great obsession with pot noodles and his safety." Reynold had been policing the small town of Forks for over seven years now; everyone thought it was sad for him to die. Reynolds's funeral will take place tomorrow, 12:00 at the Parish in Forks. Flowers will be laid out at the front of the Police station and a two minutes silence will start at 11:30 tomorrow morning._

_So what could be the cause to Reynolds's death?_

_Reynold was found on the floor, pale white and with two unearthly bite marks in his neck, which scientists are still on the case about. His death has caused much fear in Forks. There had been similar wounds found on the bodies of Miss. Jacqueline Smithy and Dr. Columbia Farthing who were found almost a month ago in Seattle. Scientists say that those deaths could be connected to Reynolds. _

_La Push is having an unusual time as well. Three months ago, huge beasts were sighted on La Push's First beach which have also been thought to have destroyed a few of La Push's residents houses. The council is on the case mending those houses and the sites of the beasts have stopped for now, but it has left La Push struggling with falling amounts of tourists and complaints from the residents about these events._

_Scientists are onto the whole case around Washington DC and will soon discuss their finding in more detail soon…"_

I closed the newspaper I was reading and stared out the window. It was raining yet again today, which meant I had to go to school. I saw a flicker of movement outside. I knew it was Edward. About a second later there was a small, low knock on the door. I put the newspaper down onto the table and got up slowly. I knew I was annoying Edward. He hates being just a minute away from me… but today I will take my time.

For a vampire I feel oddly strange. I have a deep sense that something is wrong. For weeks the Cullens have been silent, Alice has lost some of her bubbliness, Emmet hasn't been spending as much time playing on guitar hero, Rose seems distracted but not because of her lust for Emmet, Jasper's been on longer hunting trips, and Edward… Well, I know something is up with Edward. He seems to be constantly wary the whole time he is awake – which is all the time. He body radiates with suspicion, I feel it a mile away.

I reached for the door, swinging it open to find Edward with a grim look on his face. He pulled me into his arms and we hugged at the door. Although Edward can't read my mind, he can always tell when something is wrong.

"Were you reading that article in the newspaper?" he asked, still holding me tight to him. I could smell his wonderful scent. Mmm.

I nodded solemnly into his chest. Then suddenly pulled away. "Seriously, what is up Edward? You and Carlisle have been talking behind you backs for ages now, _something_ is up!" I asked annoyed that he hasn't yet told me.

"It's school business, nothing interesting. Carlisle thinks…" Edward stares of into the distance, "Carlisle thinks that you are distracting me and my school work is falling in standard."

I raised my eyebrows. He was lying, again. But I left it. If it was supposed to be kept a secret then there was no point in arguing over what it is… you get nowhere with Edward!

Edward went inside and grabbed my bag off the kitchen table then we started running to school.

We didn't talk to each other… there would be plenty of time for that later. We just ran, and ran and ran. The rain dripping down our clothes and hair making us shiver, just a bit. We just enjoyed each other's company and listened to the howling wind whistle past our ears, like a wolf's cry.

Through the silver trees we saw school. The car park was brimming with conversation; people were talking by their cars and sitting on the benches. Couples used their free time together eagerly, kissing each other's faces off, literally. The rest of the Cullen's were hiding in a dark corner to the right of the car park.

Edward and I walked over to join them. Alice pulled me over to her and started talking, "Oh my God Bella. What is up with your hair today… have you tried curling it, sorry, but it is such a fail!"

I looked meekly back at Edward. He just shrugged.

"Oh yeah, Bella seriously, we are going to have to bring you back to ours at lunch… this really needs sorting out!" Rosalie cried. She always gets so excited when she gets to make me up, and the first time was only two days ago. Honestly, I already feel like a Barbie!

"Rosalie, did the make up I ordered arrive yet. That blue eye shadow would look great with what Bella is wearing now!" Alice was literally jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"Yup, and I see what you mean… This is going to be sooo exciting! It's been too long since the last time we have made you up Bella. Life got so boring without our Bella!"

I rolled my eyes at them. It had only been a week since I had known the Cullen's and I already felt like their little sister. Thankfully the Bell went before Rose and Alice could plan other tortures for me.

.

.

Rosalie and Alice had literally dragged me to their house, with the help from Emmet who apparently found it funny when he had picked me up and flung me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes.

I had pounded his back with all the strength I had, but he had not let me down until Alice and Rosalie had tied me firmly to a wall in the bathroom. So here I am now, tied to one of the walls in Alice's bathroom with about a couple of pounds of make up on and being fitted with a skirt far too short and killer heels I would just fall over in. To be honest, I don't know what was wrong with my old jeans and converses, Edward didn't find them unattractive, but Alice and Rosalie had insisted.

I could've freed myself at anytime, the wall were as strong as cardboard to me and I could easily pull it away, but Alice and Rose knew I could never do that the Esme.

Rose an Alice came into the room and untied me and they helped me get up and half-carry me down the stairs – I told you I couldn't walk in these damn heels! We arrived at school just as the end-of-lunch bell sounded.

"Bella, you look goooood" Emmet said from behind me. He had left the Cullens house as soon as the tie was on, so he could get to his basketball practice.

"Thanks" I said, giving a twirl. This was not such a good idea as I almost slipped and fell, but something behind me pulled me up just in time and gave me a backwards hug. I spun around within his grip and saw that it was Edward.

"You look gorgeous." He purred, and he unwound himself and put his arm round my waist for support as we walked to our next class.

I smiled. Edward and I weren't together yet, but I'm not sure how long he'll wait until he asks me out. I was mentally thanking Ali and Rose for giving me the makeover however, because right now he seemed to find me irresistible.

The end of school came about so fast and the Cullen's and I went about our separate ways. Every other day I would go straight to their house and hang with them, but today was one of those days where I would be hanging with Charlie.

He had arrived early from work today and was already inside cooking some bacon and eggs for himself.

"Hey, Charlie! How was work?" I asked sliding in one of the kitchen seats, startling him. He jumped so high that he almost ended up with an egg and bacon hairstyle!

"Woah, shit Bella. I told you to stop sneaking up on me years ago! Work was the usual, how was school? Have you got much homework to do? Have any of your teachers told you off? Am I going to be expecting a word with your headmaster?" This was a running joke that Charlie had started ever since I had started school.

"No Daddy, I've been a good girl." I replied. "You got a film you want to watch today? I'm planning on going to the Cullen's at around 10, so we should start watching a film sooner rather than later."

Recent nights with Charlie have basically consisted of watching a film, then me leaving.

Charlie looked a bit miffed and looked like he wanted to say something but didn't knowhow to phrase it.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's up?"

He looked at his feet, murmuring words under his breath, which he knew I could hear.

"Well, It's umm… just that... um… I found you, and I gave you this home to live in. Umm… and now you are just using it as a convenience and you aren't paying me any respect."

I pulled him into a hug. I knew he didn't want to admit how lonely he had been this past week. Charlie had been lonely for practically all his life, except when he had a short marriage when he was 25-27 and when I was around. He had his heart broken, and now I was rebreaking it.

And of course, one of his friends had just been killed.

I left home a lot later than I had originally planned, spending time with Charlie until he had gone to bed. I ended up leaving at around midnight, deciding to run to the Cullen's house instead of taking my Chevy. I needed the run and also thought I might as well catch myself a little rabbit or something.

However, I was just passing one of the great Fir trees just 200 metres away from the Cullen's house when an odd smell hit me. I had smelled it before when I had been hunting but none of the Cullen's had seemed to notice, well they didn't say anything about it.

I started snooping around to try and see what it was. I knew it wasn't those wolves who lived in La Push. Edward had explained to me what their scent smelled like and Charlie had brought back a bit of their fur that he had found – and that reeked nothing like the smell I could smell currently.

I went closer to the Cullen's house, listening for any movement. That's when I heard a slight rustling by a small bush a couple of meters away. I ran straight for it with all my speed. It ran away just as quick but I saw it. I didn't see any features, the moon was partially covered by clouds so there was very little moonlight, but I did see an outline.

It was an outline of a vampire. A different vampire.

**OOHHHH who do you think it is? Leave you answers as a review… wanna see who you think it is!**

**.**

**Review and I'll continue writing AND I might dedicate you & read your stories etc. **

**.**

**Love you all **

**.**

**Butterfliesarecool **

**.**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry this is so late! My laptop has been taken away from me in the hope that I actually go to sleep, so I haven't had the time at night to write :/. Excuses, excuses! **

**Anyway, this chapter is DEDICATED to Lil' Red Rocker**

**.net/u/2586241/Lil_Red_Rocker**

**She has two stories which look AMAZING. One is called 'Finding Weirdness' which looks like it has a really good plot, and the other is called 'Finding Me'. I am deffo going to read them!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Butterfliesarecool **

**xxx**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 8**

I left it. I gave up running and just went back to the Cullen's to find out if they knew who it was out there. I walked through the large, painted front door, which was always unlocked, and sprinted up the stairs in search of Edward.

I found him in his room lying on the black leather sofa listening to soothing classical music. His eyes were shut and I smiled as I saw him sway from side to side to the rhythm. He didn't open his eyes, I don't think he had heard me come in – I was pretty quiet – so I sat on the edge of the sofa and prodded his stomach, hard.

"Boo!" I said and he jumped.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?" He said sitting up and shuffling over, giving me more room on the sofa. I crossed my legs and told him about the strange vampire right outside the house. He looked uncomfortable.

"So who do you think it is out there?" I asked looking deeply into his golden eyes. He looked back at me with the same intensity.

"Well?" I asked again, impatiently.

He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. The blood from the rabbit I had earlier drained flooded into my cheeks and I blushed crimson red.

"No idea" he purred. I knew he was lying and I was going to say something, but right then he leaned forward and his cool lips touched mine. I forgot everything – the vampire outside, where I was, even my own name – and concentrated on the lush lips that were moving with mine, synchronised.

His tongue darted into my mouth and it began to feel it's way round, reaching every crevasse and learning every area, and mine joined in. He found my waist and pulled me closer to him, while I had my arms tight around his neck. We had waited so long for this.

I was just about to get on top of him when I realised _hey wait, I swear Edward is keeping something serious from me!_

I pulled unwillingly away and looked at him fiercely. He looked at me confused, his hands still on my waist.

"No seriously, who was it outside?"

He sighed and let go of me, resting his hands on his lap.

"I honestly don't know." He said, not looking at me.

"You're lying to me." I stated plainly, getting up and leaving, however much every inch of my body wanted to stay with him. I didn't want to fight with Edward, I loved him too much. Leaving this house was what I needed right now – I hate it when people lie to me. He tried following me but I slammed his door in his perfect face. If he won't tell me now what the hell is going on then I shall wait until he will. And that'd better be soon for his sake.

I tried to keep my voice calm as I said goodnight to startled Esme who was by the front door, then I exited and ran quickly home – the smell of the vampire outside making me even angrier.

The next morning Edward didn't show up to take me to school. I stood waiting for 10 minutes or so for him, hoping he would come, hoping that last night hadn't happened and that it was just a dream. But then I remembered that vampires don't sleep and don't dream, and so I drove my old Chevy over to school.

Over in the parking lot I noticed the Cullen's all huddled together in the corner, staring at me. I ignored them and decided to get to my first class early; however, I did notice that Edward wasn't with them. How odd.

In fact, Edward didn't turn up to any of his lessons today, leaving me to be alone in Biology and English. I talked to my human friend Angela and her Spanish partner Jessica, and I ate with them (or rather not ate), instead of sitting at the Cullen's table.

Jessica was nice, if not a bit eccentric and always boasted about her boy attention. She was a more 'out there' girl – almost like the complete opposite of shy Angela.

"So how come you aren't with Edward Cullen anymore? You always spent your time with him." She asked, interested. Practically all the girls here fancied Edward, and Jessica was one of them.

"Oh, we were never really together. I lost my trust in him, that's all." I replied, putting on a fake smile.

"People round here are glad you broke up. They all want a piece of him and his brothers" She laughed, glimpsing over at the Cullen's table.

I looked down at my can of soda, upset. Only Angela noticed my change of mood and said comfortingly, "Hey, Bella, there are plenty more fish in the sea. Look, Mike and Eric haven't stopped staring at you ever since you've sat down."

She nodded over to a couple of guys who were looking in my direction. One of the guys, when he noticed I was looking at him, winked at me. I smiled at him, he was cute.

That only spurred them on. They left their table and swaggered over, trying to look as manly as possible.

"Hey ladies." One said, having reached our table. He had big hazel eyes and floppy brown hair. He carried a rucksack, which had swung over his right shoulder; on it was labelled 'MIKE'.

"Hey Mike." I said. Jessica giggled and put her hands together on her lap, pushing her boobs together to give the boys a good view down her top.

Mike paid no attention to her, but looked at me confused.

"Aha! Mind-reader!" He said, pointing at me. "How did you know my name?"

When he said 'mind-reader' I felt a pang of pain in my stomach. He had reminded me of Edward. However, remembering Edward only spurred me on to flirt with Mike some more. I laughed at Mike and said "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Ahh, that's right. Bella suits you. Bella… beautiful." He said.

Jessica scowled, but I just fluttered my eyelids at him. Meanwhile, Angela was getting chatted-up by Eric, he was Asian, very handsome and was wearing a shirt that showed off his toned abs perfectly. She was grinning from ear to ear from all the unexpected attention she was getting. I just couldn't help feel sorry for Jessica, who was getting left out.

Eric said, "So, Mike and I were thinking something like tonight, 8 o'clock, pizza and you three ladies?"

Angela and Jessica agreed so profusely that I had to agree too. Anyway, I wasn't planning on going to the Cullen's in case I bumped into Edward, so I had a free night out and Charlie wasn't expecting me at home either.

After exchanging numbers with them and arranging where to meet up, the guys walked off back to their table and Jessica and Angela stared at me in awe.

"Oh my God, did you see his pack?" Angela squealed.

"Which pack are you talking about?" Jessica joked. I laughed but lost track of the conversation from then on. Petty human gossip bored me to hell.

I walked home with no one at my side. Charlie wasn't there when I arrived so I just arranged my growing wardrobe and put on some night make up for going out.

I eventually heard Charlie's car pulled up along the side of the road to the house and heard the key in the lock.

When he entered Charlie sat down on the sofa with a grim look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked, getting him a mug of much needed coffee.

"One of my past work colleagues from the factory has passed away. Such a good man, so young. Found him at lunchtime in an alleyway in town. Looks like he had vampire puncture marks in his neck, but of course no one apart from me knows there are vampire in this world." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Hey! Don't you look at me like that! I haven't drained a human in over 100 years, and I'm not planning on breaking that streak!" I said with my hands on my hips.

He eyed me a little longer until my piercing stare snapped him and he said, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Bells."

"That's a bit more like it." I huffed. "Oh, and I'm going out."

"With the Cullens?" He presumed, like it wasn't really a question.

"Actually, no. With my _human _friends, Angela, Jessica, Eric and Mike. We are having pizza." And before I could look at his reaction, I walked to the front door and slammed it shut. I must stop slamming doors before it becomes a habit!

I met the girls at Angela's house. It was a nice house, semidetached and quite big, painted white with a striking red front door. Angela lead me up to her room where Jessica was deciding which colour she should paint her nails.

"Which colour do you think goes better with my outfit?" She asked, holding up the little pots of varnish to her green jacket.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Jessica, we are just having pizza. We aren't going to a fashion show!"

"I'll go for the purple then. It's not to bright." Jessica replied.

Angela checked her watch. "Jessica! Hurry up! We have to leave in five minutes!" Angela went over to a mirror and applied another layer of mascara and lipstick. I just stood in the middle of the room watching Angela and Jessica panic. It was quite funny actually.

We managed to leave 8 minutes later, and both Jessica and Angela were fussing over how we were going to be so late. I had to calm them down by commenting on how nice they both looked. Gosh, this evening was going to be boring.

We reached the small pizza place, about 5 minutes away from Angela's house. It was a shabby restaurant. The paint was peeling off some parts of the walls, the tables were dirty and the food smelled gross, but maybe that was just me.

Mike and Eric were already sitting at a table in a corner and hollered us in. "Hey ladies!" Mike said mainly to me. "Sit down."

Angela jumped straight over to a seat next to Eric, sat down and put her hands in her lap. I'm guessing Angela has never been on a date, if that was what you could call this.

"Heyyyyy Mike." Jessica said flirtatiously. He ignored her and turned to me. "So, Phoenix eh? My grandma lives over there. Where abouts in Phoenix did you live?"

I'm not good at geography and it didn't help that I'd never been to Phoenix before. There was no major catwalk down there that I could have travelled to and not many deer for me to feast on. I thought of the first thing that popped into my head. "I lived in Charlville."

A few years ago I had given Charlie the 'Sims 3' game. He had been obsessed with it and had played a lot when he didn't have a job. Technically I did live in Charville, my sims character anyway.

"Charlville, never heard of it." Mike said.

I sucked in a breath and said, "Oh, it's quite remote. No one's ever heard of it."

I breathed out with a sigh of relief when he said, "Yeah, there are quite a few villages in Phoenix."

They ordered pizzas and I ordered a soda. Angela and Jessica commented on how I needed to eat and Mike said, "Don't be anorexic, you're perfect just the way you are." Jessica steamed with anger at this comment, but everyone just ignored her.

At 9 o'clock it got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to stop chatting like a normal hormonal teenager, I wanted to stop flirting with a guy I didn't particularly like, I wanted to know who the mysterious vampire was.

I got up and said, "Well, I'd better call it a night, my Dad gets real worried."

"But it's only 9 o'clock!" Mike moaned, pouting. He couldn't pout, in fact he looked scary when he tried.

"Like I said, _real_ worried."

I got out my purse and put out a few dollars on the table for my soda and spun around to walk away. Then something grabbed my wrist. It was Mike, he had gotten up too and he walked closer to me. He said quietly, "Hey, you wanna go out some time just you, me and the Mikenator?"

I stared at him, wide eyed. "Ummm" I coughed. "Maybe?"

"Okay great. Let me tell you this though, I've been told the Mikenator doesn't disappoint!"

I spun out of his grip and strutted out of the restaurant at high speed.

I sprinted to the Cullens house bare foot, with my heels in hand. I slowed down when I got closer, waiting for the unusual smell of the vampire to hit me. But it didn't. In fact I probably circled the whole house 20 times before I concluded that the vampire had gone and had left no trail.

I strutted into the house to see if anyone was around. It was a hunting night for Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett so I managed to find Alice.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw me and bounded over to give me a hug.

"Belllllllaaaaaaa" she squealed. "I missed youuu!"

I smiled at how cute my friend was, then I got it wiped off when Alice stayed in my arms and started shaking. She shook for a minute, but I couldn't prise her off of me.

"Help!" I shouted. "Alice needs help!"

I heard a shuffling from upstairs as someone came running down. Alice stopped shaking, all of a sudden, and collapsed. I gently lay her down.

Carlisle had come when I called and crouched down next to Alice explaining to me that it was okay.

"She just saw the future, this is what sometimes happens. She gets very tired."

"But vampires don't sleep!" I exclaimed.

"True, but Alice isn't sleeping, she isn't breathing. She is just going to be dead for a few minutes." Carlisle said, massaging Alice's cold head. "Are you okay, Bella? You still look shaken."

I nodded, looking at Alice. "Carlisle, what is Edward keeping from me? What everyone keeping from me?"

"He doesn't want us to tell you, Bella." He frowned.

I knew he wanted to tell me. "But why would he want to keep something from me?"

"In fear of losing you" Alice said, she had sat up and stretched out her arms, but I hadn't noticed her.

"Sorry for scaring you, Bella. Carlisle, it is getting serious now. She is controlling him like a puppet. Can't we tell Bella?"

"But Edward got us to swear not to tell." He defended.

"Edward is not even himself anymore, Carlisle. We have left this too long! Plus, he is not even here."

Carlisle looked down, thinking. "We don't know the whole story." He whispered to me. "Edward only told us a bit when Alice saw something and got worried."

"Who is it? Who is out there?' I asked impatiently.

"Someone" said Alice, "who can control Edward. Someone called –"

**Ohhhh! Another cliffy! You still don't know the identity of the vampire!**

**Who is it? Review and tell me who you think it is!**

**If you review I might dedicate you!**

**Love Butterfliesarecool**

**Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

WOAH fanfiction was definately messing with me... sorry you guys had to wait for a WHOLE week! They wouldn't let me add a chapter until now - great! anyway, this is me just quickly editing just to inform you that! xxx

...

**Heyyy guys. Okay, this is quite short. Very short actually, but the chapter finished better this way, otherwise it would have been ohh sooo long in order to get an appropriate ending. Save that for the next chapter :D**

**I'm DEDICATING this chapter to ****Maya Styles-Sheehan-Hewer-Depp for her reviews of encouragement and kindness! THANK YOU! She has one story about 1 Direction and it is amazing! If you want teenage romance, go there. And stay here, cause there is going to be some of that later on in the story!**

**.net/u/2718715/Maya_Styles_Sheehan_Hewer_Depp**

**Anyway, so read and review/favourite/alert, whatever! Oh and by the way, if you review, then I will go onto you profile and read your stories :D and dedicate you of course!**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead:**

**Chapter 9**

"Her name is Tania." Alice muttered meekly.

I gasped. "It's a she? What is some vampire called Tania doing outside the house?" I folded my arms across my chest and stared off into space, wondering all the things Edward could have been doing with her.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Alice stated. "Tania is not who you think she is. She's… CRAZY!"

"So if it's not what I think, then why is Edward hiding Tania from me? My safety?" I suggested, widening my eyes when thinking how stupid Edward would be to think that I, a vampire, would need to be conscious of my safety.

"Well, yes." Carlisle said. "I've known Tania and her coven for many centuries. They are a non-human-eating coven, like us. Tania was one the last vampire to join their coven. She was found with a bunch of newborns, whom had been abandoned by their creator. At the time, she was the only newborn who wasn't ripping the others heads off. Apparently she was just sitting on top of a lamppost."

"You're making her sound alright. I thought you said she was crazy!" I cut in, throwing my hands in the air for added effect. Carlisle looked at me as if he were about to get to that part before I had stopped him. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Carlisle was never scary or mean, just anxious. You could tell he was deeply worried about Edward just from the way he stood – slightly awkward with knees locked completely straight as if he hadn't the ability to bend them.

"As I was saying," he continued, "They found her completely docile; very odd for a newborn. But what was even odder was that she smelt funny – Not funny as in bad, but just funny. They took her back to their home and trained her to not drink human blood. Normally, it takes vampires a couple of months before they can only drink animal blood, and around 3 years for them to be fine around humans. With Tania it took longer. They had to keep her in the house for 12 whole years before they could let her out around humans. She went deranged; completely mad. She visited Edward a couple of times a week as part of therapy – because Edward could read all her thoughts and had got to know her in those twelve years, and also because she liked him…"

"A lot." Alice interrupted. She flicked a strand of her short spiky hair behind her ear. "Tania isn't Edwards type, obviously, but despite knowing that she still forced herself onto him. It got to the point where Edward chucked her out and told her never to come back."

"But she's come back?" I asked, totally gripped in the conversation.

"She has been back for a while. We could smell her before we realised that she was stalking Edward."

"Whaaaat?" I cried. "I thought stalking only happened in TV programs!"

"Well… no." Alice said, smirking. "Tania stalked Edward for about two years. He couldn't catch her, none of us could."

"But now, why has Edward left with her?" I said. "If she was stalking him, why would he leave with her?"

Carlisle took Alice's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "We think Tania has something on Edward, some sort of secret? We can't think of any other reason why."

I looked down at my feet. Edward was trying to protect me from this vamp-monster! Suddenly I felt really bad about shouting at him and slamming a door in his face. I started to sob loudly, as vampires can't actually cry.

"Where do you think he's gone?" I whispered. Alice hugged me and whispered back, "Look at the newspapers, look at the deaths. He'll be there."

**Okay, I warned you it was short! But hopefully next one is going to be a lot longer – and the plot gets more interesting!**

**Alert/ favourite me so you know when the next chapter's up!**

**Oh and did I mention – I like reviews! :P**

**Lots of love,**

**Butterfliesarecool**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy guys! This chapter would have been up a bit earlier (why am I always so late!) but I've moved location for a few weeks and the broadband hasn't been great – well it's been shit actually! Anyway, hope you enjoy. Lots of love, Butterfliesarecool.**

.

**This chapter is dedicated to JJJazz for her sweet review! Thank you! She hasn't written any stories so far, but she likes reading Harry Potter books according to her profile and favorites column! Check her out if you want some good HP fanfics to read! **

**.**

**If you want me to dedicate you in one of my chapters (I will check out your stories and mention them too!) then all you have to do is review any of my chapters!**

**.**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 10**

I opened the fridge door and brought out a can of soda and took a swig before setting it down on the kitchen table. I was at the Cullen's house. It was quite and a place of relaxation and calm, the only place where I didn't need to think about anything; not school, not the fact that I hadn't drained any deer recently and especially not Edward.

It's odd to think that I found his home to be the place where I least thought of him. But that's the world. It's odd.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said from behind, making me jump. "How are you coping?"

The whole Cullen family had been affected by Edwards's disappearance. Jasper looked worn out. Ever since the day I had seen Tania, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper had been out every evenings after school and work to try and find Edward. So far they had been unlucky.

"Like everyone else." I said, staring at my can as if there was something really interesting about it.

"He told me." Jasper said. "I don't think he told anyone but me in fact. You must be finding it really difficult."

"What do you mean? What did he tell you?" I asked sitting up straight.

"He told me how you two kissed. Were you close?" He asked plainly.

I looked at the floor and heaved a sigh. "We could have been. If he hadn't left, we could have been."

He walked past me, patting me comfortingly on the shoulder without saying anything else. Jasper was a nice guy. He was loving too, and he was probably finding this time the worst out of everyone. After all, he could feel everyone's sad emotions all the time and have to deal with the strength of them all at once. He was like a camel, the one who everyone relies on to carry the heavy bags but still walk at the same pace.

There was a knock at the door and I heard a growl from the living room. "What are _they_ doing here?" I heard Emmett's low voice say rudely.

I walked out of the kitchen, curious and looked towards the door. Carlisle opened it awkwardly. His body was all hunched as if he were about to pounce on the people he opened the door to.

Who he did open the door to surprised me completely. Three tanned, tall men stood there out in the freezing cold wind with no shirts on. They all had short black hair and abs just like Emmett's only they weren't vampire.

One of them I actually recognised said, "Hello Suckers!"

"Jake?" I squealed loudly and ran quickly over to him. Jakes friends bared their teeth as if they were dogs and Jasper stood in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey!" I said, pushing Jasper to the side. "I know Jacob Black!" I skipped over to him to greet him.

To my left I heard Rosalie murmur behind her teeth, "I'm not sure you do!" I snapped around to face her. "And what is that supposed to mean Rose? I think I know him far better than you! After all, we used to hang out when Charlie went fishing, didn't we Jake." I said to him.

He looked at the floor and shrugged, "Yeah."

Carlisle moved towards Jake and his friends, "So what are you doing here?" He said it with a smile, but I could tell it was forced - his face looked strained. What was so wrong with Jake and his friends?

The tallest guy, standing closest to the Cullen's, spoke. "We just came peacefully to tell you that _they_ are coming. We picked up their scent a few hundred miles away. They should be here soon."

It made no sense to me, and I stared at Alice to see if she could explain. She however wasn't looking in my direction and replied to them.

"You know full well that we already know that. I already know that. What are you here for? _Really_ here for?"

They all looked uncomfortable and started fidgeting with their hands or trousers. They couldn't look at any of us right in the eyes.

"Spit it out!" Jasper hissed at them. I looked at him horrified. Jacob Black was a nice guy and I'm sure his friends were too. Jasper need not treat them like dirt!

"Well, that filthy sucker you call a brother was out in our territory with another cold-one. They passed right under our noses, but our youngest sniffed them out. What's up with _him_?" The tallest spat. "We should have got him. It's against the treaty!"

The Cullen's all stood wide-eyed, mouths gaping. "Erm, do you know where they were going? Which way their tracks were heading?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Why should we tell you?" Jacob said, raising his eyebrows and giving Carlisle a full on stare. His voice sounded much deeper and aggressive than I had previously heard. He sounded almost scary.

Looking at Jake you could tell he had grown, a lot. He had developed to-die-for muscles as well and he looked as yummy as a chocolate bar is to a human. Too bad he was human and I was in love.

I put my hands on my hips. "Jake, what's gotten into you? Uncle Billy was bringing you up good and proper last I saw!" I said, startled by his stare.

He smirked and chuckled. "I've changed, Bella. I've seen the world differently. I've seen who _you_ really are, filthy and murderous. The world could do without you lot."

I growled at him fiercely. All the Cullen's looked at me with surprise. I was even shocked at my vampire instincts – they had never really shone through much before. I looked at the floor. "Whoops." I said quietly.

"They were heading north. We didn't follow them for long." The quietest of the three said.

"Thank you." Carlisle replied and he meant it. "That woman vampire is wicked, watch out for her." And with that, Emmett had shut the door in the three men's faces.

I ran to the window to see if I could see Jake leaving and maybe wave goodbye, but he had already left. Funny he was so quick for a human!

"What were they talking about? Who are _they_?" I asked Esme and Alice when we were reading magazines up in Alice's room a couple of hours later.

"Hey, isn't this dress here so pretty!" Alice said, changing the subject instantly and pointing at a lilac slip. "I could totally see you in it, Bella!"

"Mmm, I see what you mean!" Esme said backing her up. She looked constricted in her eyes; she was always one for gossiping and she found it difficult not to answer my question.

"Whatever." I said plainly. Carlisle walked in and sat right behind Esme, pulling her into him and breathing in her scent before kissing her affectionately and softly on the cheek. I watched, consumed in their romance, and I could help being a tiny bit jealous.

I lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Edward crossed my mind; his golden hair, his angelic body and that crooked smile…

The last conversation I had with him played over in my head. If only I hadn't stopped him. If only I hadn't argued with him. If only, if only, if only… I sniffed. If I were human, I would probably be in tears right now. "I'm sorry." I said as if he were here.

But he wasn't here, and in fact Alice, Esme and Carlisle were.

"What for?" Alice asked curiously, looking up from her magazine. I shook my head vigorously to get Edward out of it.

"Oh nothing, sorry. I was talking to myself." I replied, sitting back up and pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Do you do that a lot?" Esme said grinning. We all laughed – one of the first times we had since Edward's disappearance.

**So it's a bit short, but I quite like this chapter ending. **

**Any reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Click this :D**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! HAPPY EASTER! (it's sounds like it's Christmas!) Instead of a chocolate egg, here is a chapter – enjoy!**

**I am dedicating this chapter to ****juney83uk**** for her encouraging review! Thank youuuu! She hasn't written any stories yet, but she has 459 favourites on her profile – in which this story is one of them! Check her out:**

**.net/u/2336112/juney83uk**

**If you want to be dedicated and if you want me to mention your stories in one my chapters then REVIEW! Reviews really do make my day!**

**Enjoy x**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 11**

"Bellllaaaa," Emmett moaned from his slouched position, "pass the remote will you?" He dramatically heaved his arm up to point at the TV remote sitting only two metres away from him. Anyone would think that vampires were just as lazy as humans!

I was about to get up from my comfy position on my chair to retrieve the remote when the doorbell rang, echoing through the large room. In a flash Emmett was up and by the door and I scowled at him for choosing to be awake right now.

Everyone ran into the room and looked at Alice who was skipping to the door. "Yes, its _them_." She gulped, stopping suddenly just before the door and looking behind her at us. She crossed her fingers and placed them behind her back whilst using her other hand to twist the door open.

Every Cullen was holding their breath, which is of course silly, as vampires don't even need to breath. They maintained it even when the door was wide open blowing a chilly wind into the room.

Outside was a young girl in her teens. She had streaked blonde hair and piercing red eyes. She was of course a vampire, but one who drank from humans.

The Cullen's were frozen to the spot. They weren't relaxed, they weren't smiling and they certainly weren't speaking to the vampire at their door. To relieve the tension I exaggerated an awkward "Hi!"

"Hello," the girl spoke slowly and softly, "I believe we haven't met. My name is Jane." Without saying anything more she invited herself in and walked to sit on the comfiest cushioned chair, 3 inch heels clicking rhythmically on the stone floor as she did.

"Lovely house!" She beamed, staring up at the white ceiling and admiring the gold chandelier hanging from the middle of the room. The Cullen's had followed her movement, still in their fixed positions. I nudged Esme, for she would normal thank someone for that compliment.

"Erm." Esme coughed, "Thank you, Jane." The Cullen's finally seemed to snap out of their frozen trance and walked slowly over to the tiny vamp.

"Why are you here, Jane?" Carlisle asked first in a serious voice.

Jane let out a small high pitch giggle and looked at Alice. "But _you _already know." Her face became much more businesslike and serious and she frowned. "Don't waste my time with such silly questions, Carlisle Cullen."

I found the whole conversation very odd. When Jane used Carlisle's full name in such a strict tone it made me think of Jane as his mom. When I looked at her, she was only fifteen or sixteen however. I realised that this unwelcome guest was full of authority in the vampire world – who else would make Emmett knees shake so cowardly.

"You've brought a warning." Alice stated plainly and Jane's attention whipped to her quickly.

"Yes." She said slowly again. "Aro warns that the Volturi _will_ step in if you can't find and stop your 'precious' brother, Edward."

"Stop him from what?" I blurted out. I instantly regretted asking for the answer was not pretty.

"Well, from murdering all those tasty humans." She said as if it was obvious.

This time it was my turn to stand stock-still, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Edward was killing them, not Tania?" How could Edward do this? Last time I looked his eyes were perfectly golden, his manners were impeccable and his sanity was intact. What had Tania done to him?

"Of course." Jane mused, smiling evilly. "If you were Tania would you catch all your food by yourself? Could you be bothered to do that when you have a slave who would do anything you told them to?"

The word 'slave' hit me hard and I shut up immediately, speechless and shocked. I looked at Esme and Carlisle in the hope that they had something more up beat to say. One of them usually did, but today they didn't.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle enquired calmly, although I could sense a deep feeling of worry inside him.

Jane thought about that for a while. "Aro didn't say, so I guess it's up to me to think of that. I say 48 hours," She nodded, pleased with her request, "and by then you should-"

"- 48 hours to find Edward? We've been searching for days already and there has been no trace nor track to follow!" I protested. I didn't much like the look of Jane and her cool attitude to this matter was not right.

Jane glared at me fiercely. "You NEVER interrupt a member of the Volturi when they are speaking!" She hissed loudly. I realised I had just fuelled the rocket launcher inside her. Her face began to glow slightly and her red staring eyes definitely brightened in colour and she stared wickedly at me. I could feel something… magical (?), I don't know, in the room.

"No she didn't know, she didn't know, she didn't know!" Alice repeatedly screamed, sprinting over to me and expecting me to collapse onto the floor into her awaiting arms. I was expecting Jane's magic trick to kill me, thrash at me, consume me, do _something_ to hurt me… but nothing happened – I just stood there waiting.

"I don't understand!" I said agitated. Jane was still staring at me intently. "What are you trying to do to me? Who are the Volturi?"

Jane collapsed to her knees and panted as if she had just run a marathon. "Why didn't it work?" She cried. She crawled over to me and stood up clumsily, dusting herself down as she did. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

I looked at her horrified as she grabbed my arm. Her face glowed slightly again and her eyes brightened. She was doing it again. The only thought that crossed my mind was '_What the fuck_?'

The Cullen's all stood, twitching and unsure whether it was safe to pick her up. In the middle of the floor lay Jane, unconscious and not breathing. Of course she wasn't dead – she was a vampire and didn't need to breath (technically she was already dead but anyway…) – but she had knocked herself out.

"Shall we move her outside? She's a member of the Volturi, we don't host them!"

"Is it safe?" Jasper shivered, taking a baby-step closer to the girl.

I put my hands in the air and said, "Hang on, what the hell just happened?"

Alice shifted uncomfortably towards me and patted my back. "Are you alright Bella? Jane has a power which causes pain. Did you not _feel_ it?"

I shook my head confused, but Alice nor the rest of her family said any more on the subject. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle finally got hold of Jane and carried her carefully out from the front door and left her in a patch of soft grass 100 meters away.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked Rose, who was spying cautiously on Emmett to see if he was alright when carrying Jane away. Rose flinched, but she turned to look at me calmly.

"You know the president of America?" She asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded. "Obama!"

Rosalie thought about what to say. "Well, the Volturi have as much power as him in the vampire world, but they are also like royalty – like the English Royal Family."

"Oh right!" I said, wondering whether they sat on thrones and wore golden crowns.

Rosalie shuddered suddenly before saying, "And of course, they are evil and want to find a way to chuck animal-drinking-kind away." I knew Rose was thinking of Edward when she said that. What would they do to him if we couldn't find him, if we couldn't release him from Tania? I felt like eating a whole tub of chocolate ice cream because I felt so sad – but then I remembered that I don't eat.

Behind me the front door slammed shut and everyone gathered by Rosalie and I.

"We've got 48 hours." Jasper reminded us. "We have to think of where Tania is keeping him!"

Carlisle sat down on the marble ground, crossing his legs, and thought deeply about what to do. "We could go find him, or we could let him come to us." He announced finally after two minutes of silence.

We frowned. "What do you mean?" Alice asked curiously. She sat down on a nearby chair and pulled her knees up to her chin, listening intently.

"I mean, the next time a person is announced missing or dead," Carlisle explained, "we should then try to track Edward from there. It is easier than just blindly trying to find him." I jumped at the word 'dead' but no one seemed to notice. Edward had been the hot topic for today it seemed and it was making me incredibly depressed.

Jasper looked up at me sympathetically and smiled at me meekly. He must have picked up on my emotion. "That is a brilliant idea!" He congratulated Carlisle, focusing back on the plan. "I guess all we have to do is listen out for the next news report."

The radio whirred and fuzzed as the news reporter reported. The Cullens and I were sitting in the living room, but we were barely sitting – we were all perched at the very ends of our seats, concentrating and listening carefully

"_The weather for tonight in Seattle will unfortunately be foggy with a large prospect of rain, which will be brought in from the west. I recommend keeping an umbrella close at hand if you are going to be out tonight and of course a warm coat, as there are temperatures decreasing to as low as 50 degrees Fahrenheit in some areas later on into the evening."_

So far there had been no reports that could have been connected to Edward, but we were still hopeful. Half an hour later Emmett got up in a strop and huffed, "This is just useless. We are never going to find Edward in," he looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, "43 hours!" He grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her upstairs with him. She didn't seem to complain, I'm pretty sure she was bored of listening to the radio too.

Only a minute after Emmett and Rose had left the room, the News reader cut into a song that was playing with a News Flash.

"_News Flash: this just in from a local police station. A young man of about seventeen has been found brutally murdered in an alleyway 20 meters away from Seattle Highstreet. The murderer has yet to be located but it is thought he is in the area. Police are now onto the case…'_

"Did you hear that?" I squealed to the remaining Cullen's. "It's Edward – it must be!" We all jumped up and ran for the front door, screaming for Emmett and Rose to come downstairs, adrenaline pumping.

We had a recent location of where he had been and evidence of a murder he most surely had committed. Now we just needed to go get him. This was going to be a long night.

**Ooohhhh, gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next! I finally have a proper plan for the rest of the story!**

**Review and I may dedicate you!**

**Thanks for reading **

**Butterfliesarecool **

**XX XX**

**XXXXX**

**XXX**

**X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so it's been a while… I'm not even sure how long ago it was since I posted my last chapter! Not good, sorry guys I'll try and keep the chapters coming consistently from now on – but I'm revising for exams and stuff so it's difficult to fit all the writing in.**

**Can I also make an excuse (lol) for the shortness of the chapter. I know how to end this story (finally I actually know what's going to happen!) but I didn't know how to write this chappie – it's kind of a filler chapter :/**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to JJJazz for her amazing reviews and support :D Please check out her profile:**

**.net/u/2723360/JJJazz**

**If you want to be dedicated in one of my next chapters then all you have to do is review! It is that simple! Also, I want to see who actually reads my story and if you review I will definitely check out your profile and maybe read your stories (if you have any of course). It helps me to write because I know what sort of stuff you like etc etc.**

**So here is the chapter, hope you guys enjoy! It's definitely not one of my best, but yeah… ENJOY!**

**The Cloudy Road Ahead**

**Chapter 12**

Within a flash we were all outside the house and running at top speed. Of course, I could go faster than all of the Cullens so I was racing ahead of them, heading straight for Seattle.

I was dodging trees and jumping aimlessly over streams and other obstacles, but I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. All I could think about was finding Edward and taking him back home with me.

The Cullen's were far behind me when I reached the outskirts of Seattle. I slowed to a human's jog, which felt painfully slow as I got to a street and crossed it. People were out in their cars tonight, listening to the radio and singing along to the music playing. Sometimes I hated having amazing hearing because I hated hearing people singing along so cheerily. It made me feel sadder.

I walked down a few more streets and a few more, until I started getting closer into town. There were shops on every corner covered in neon signs and I past them all. Finally I got to a street with neon-lighted shops down the whole street in a sort of parade. I realised that this must be Seattle Highstreet – and my hunch was confirmed when I glanced at a street sign.

I hunched over a bit to get closer to the ground, making sure I didn't look too suspicious to the people driving past, and smelt the air and floor around me. I inhaled deeply until my lungs could take no more, but I couldn't smell Edward. I walked further down the street, a couple of meters or so and repeated the hunch smelling.

I carried on doing just that a few more times, but I found nothing peculiar. The rest of the Cullen's arrived and I signalled them to join me when I crossed the road to check the other side. We stretched a meter apart and smelt the road, checking tiny corners and doors of shops, every nook and cranny we could find. Police were still swarming around the alleyway in which the man had been killed. We couldn't go down it to check it, but Jasper asked a rather round Police Officer what had happened. "How was he killed?" Jasper asked tactfully. It would definitely be Edward if the man had been bitten or ripped apart a bit.

"He was shot." The Police Officer said, shaking his head at the sad event.

I looked at Carlisle in astonishment. "He was shot? Oh poor man!" I cried. So we had come here for nothing.

The officer took of his hat and looked up at the sky. "Something weird's starting up in Seattle for sure, ma'am. No one is safe." The officer had a slight southern accent.

"I'm sure you're right." I said, copying his accent. Alice had taught me that if I ever needed to cover up tracks, then keep humans feeling close to home. "C'mon guys. Let's stay away from here."

We walked away from the crime scene and started whispering quietly.

"He was shot?" Emmett wailed. "Aw man."

"We've blown our last chance!" Rosalie cried. She started shaking violently and Emmett put a large hand around her comfortingly.

"Hey, we might not have." Jasper protested. "When I was in the War plenty of vampires used guns. We used to call them wimps, but it is likely that Edward would have shot someone rather than ripped them apart."

Carlisle looked up, but the hope from Jaspers words hadn't hit him and sadness was still present in his eyes. "Vampires in the past may have used a gun, but I definitely couldn't not smell Edward at all at the scene. It seems unlikely that he was there if I and all of you couldn't smell him."

Jasper unexpectedly turned on his heel and ran off at vampire speed, whizzing past us towards a tall building on the other side of the road, almost opposite the crime scene.

"Where the heck is he going?" Rosalie enquired. Alice just shrugged.

"Come on." Carlisle said, starting after Jasper. "Maybe he's caught a whiff of something!"

We all ran across the road at top speed. Humans would only see us as a blur and then just put it down to heat haze. We followed Jasper into a tall cream building with around four flights of stairs. We climbed them, excited about what Jasper was going to show us.

Jasper opened a small wooden hatch on the top floor, and pushed down a foldable ladder, which we then scaled. The moment my head burst through the hatch onto the roof, a wave of Edward's smell hit me, almost knocking me over from surprise. The smell made me feel so much better all-of-a-sudden and I scrambled up the last rut of the ladder and started skipping around the roof, breathing in the scent and blissfully enjoying it. It smelled almost as good as the smell of human blood and I definitely felt like I was drinking the air.

"Oh My God!" Rosalie said as she emerged from the hatch after everyone else. "He was here!"

Esme looked as if she were about to cry. "He was here!" She cried, repeating Rosalie and looking around. "My baby was here!" I felt sorry for a mother to have to go through this. Esme does certainly still mother her children despite them all being over 100 years old and vampires, and she was certainly very attached to her first 'child', Edward.

"I knew it." Jasper muttered, peering over the rooftop and looking far down to the street below.

Rosalie ignored Jasper and quizzed, "So why did Edward come up here? Did he kill the man up here and throw the body down into the alleyway?" She twisted a stand of her hair in her hand and looked around for an answer, biting her lower lip.

Emmett was right behind her and said strategically, "No Hun, if he'd have thrown the man from here then there would have been blood drops leading there. I couldn't smell any when we ran here."

We all looked at Emmett, Rosalie included, and stared at him with utter awe. Emmett was not known for being clever, and he had just argued a very valid point.

"Emmett is right." Jasper backed up. "Edward certainly didn't throw the body. In fact, Edward probably killed the man from here whilst the man was enjoying a cig down there." He pointed down to the alleyway.

"How?" Rosalie asked. We all gazed at Jasper as if we were all blonde. He knew more about fighting and killing people than we all did. He had experienced war from when he first became a vampire and it had become a part of him ever since.

"It's obvious." Jasper smirked. "He used a sniper rifle. The alleyway is viewable from this rooftop so he would have got a clear shot." Jasper smiled, satisfied _he'd_ found out why Edward was here.

"A sniper rifle?" Esme queried, raising an eyebrow. Esme was the sort of person who wanted to know everything. She would constantly ask questions no matter what it was about. Sometimes I wondered why she never went to school with us.

Jasper grinned, "It's a type of gun."

Carlisle shrugged and started pacing back and forth. "But where has he got to now. He should still be near but there was no trail from that hatch."

Emmett unwound himself from Rosalie's embrace. He ambled around the perimeter of the roof, inhaling through his pale nose deeply and smelling the air around him.

Emmett was known for his sense of smell, which could sniff out some of the furthest away mountain lions in a forest.

Suddenly he stood up completely straight, as if he had just been zapped with lightening. He took a few big steps back, ruffled his hair with his fingers and ran forward to jump off the building. Rose gave a little squeal and we all crowded by the edge of the roof to see him fall and land, thank god, safely on top of another building not far away.

He beckoned us with big hand gestures to follow him and, slowly and surely we, one by one, jumped off the high rooftop and landed by Emmett who started following a more potent scent trail we knew belonged to Edward.

Yet again we were running. It felt like we were going round in circles today, but hopeful we shall find the circles corner. I will find it, even if it kills me once and for all.

**You might be thinking, 'ughh short AND a cheesy ending!' but I was feeling like it! Sorry though :P**

**Next chapter is definitely going to be more exciting. I'm quite excited to write the next one actually. So stay tuned (haha) and review and stuff. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Butterfliesarecool**

**x**


End file.
